You Me & Him: A Love Triangle
by SmileySalas
Summary: "I can make your dreams come true, you know." He said as he smirked at me. "How?" I teased. He leaned closer to me, my heart was now beating at a more rapid pace. I was starting to lose my "cool" under his intense stare. He licked his lips softly, giving them the not so needed moist and whisper seductively into my ear, making my knees weak. "By licking every inch of You."
1. Chapter 1

_**~Can you feel that? No? Well, let me explain it to you .. ~**_

**-\\-**

I stood in front of the school entrance just looking at the big huge letters that read, _"Sweet Amoris High"_ with a daze expression. In a way, I was happy because this was the same high school my boyfriend, Nathaniel, attended. But I was also sacred of being the new girl and start all over in making new friends, all because my parents decided to take up the job over seas and leave me in the care of my father sister - who, I might add, I know nothing about.

I gave a soft sigh and walk through the crowded hallways clutching my books tightly between my chest. All eyes was on the weird new girl and all I wanted to do was crawl under a big hole and hide. Maybe then that would help me out live this horrible day.

I walk through the school hallway trying to find my locker or better yet, my boyfriend. I ignore all the curious looks I was getting and kept walking straight ahead until I found my locker. I put in my code and proceeded to put my books away.

As I was checking my schedule, I felt the presence of someone behind me and when I look, there she was along with her group of friends behind her. I put on my most bravest act and gave a loud sigh whilst rolling my eyes at the scene.

I really didn't want to deal with her childish antics today but I guess I wasn't going to get off the hook that easily.

"Why are YOU here?" She said placing a hand on her hips.

"My apologies Queen of the idiots, but I didn't realize YOU own the school." I retorted.

Her friends gasp behind her and shot me, what they believe, was a death glare. I simply smile at them and turn slightly around to take my English book along with my schedule with me. I closed my locker door and stared at her.

As usual, she was wearing way too much make up and her most flashy yet slutty outfit ever. Her blond hair was loose and styled in beach waves. Her minions, on other hand, wore less make up and a semi less slutty outfit.

"You better watch who you're talking to, Saekie." She said as she came closer to me. "Because I'll make sure your time in this school would be hell." She glared at me than turn around to leave followed by her minions.

I smiled to myself as I watch her leave. _I really tick her off, didn't I?_ I shook my head at the thought. It wasn't worth it to waste my time on silly little girls like her. I took a glance at my schedule again and check my phone for the time.

I still had a few more minutes before class started so I took the opportunity to wander around the school, which was a very bad mistake. I ended up getting lost and found myself out side of the school.

There were students here, most of them were in little groups talking to their friends, others were ridding around in their skateboards and playing their guitars. But there was this one boy who caught my eye. He was tall, olive skin complexion with red semi long spiky hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt that had a skull with wings logo in front of it. He also wore ripped jeans and black converse.

He was at the far end sitting on top of a table reading a magazine. He look to be intimidating but for some reason, I felt an odd pull toward him. Just looking at him made my heart race, my throat dry and my hands sweaty. My thoughts were all jumbo up and I just couldn't move from my spot. It was like I was in a trance and all I wanted to do was get the courage to go up to him.

"Hey, what are you doing in this area of the school?"

_That voice .._

I look behind me to find Nathaniel standing by the door giving me a weird look. I smiled at him and I could feel my cheeks becoming red with the possibilities of him knowing that I got lost, or even worst, of him knowing that I was staring at the mysterious boy with the red hair.

"I - Nothing. I was looking for my English class." I said as I ran toward him.

"You got lost, didn't you?" He teased.

I didn't answer, I just simply look down as I heard him chuckling near me. I felt him grab my hand which caused me to look him directly into his hazel eyes.

"Come on, Princess. Let go to class." He said as he smiled sweetly at me.

I nodded my head and proceeded to follow after my beloved Nathaniel. But as I was walking away, I couldn't help the urge to look behind me. I stared at him for a few minutes and that's when our eyes met. I could feel my cheeks turning red and immediately look away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ I wouldn't mind getting lost in your eyes. After all, that is what made me fall in love with you .. ~**_

_**-\\-**_

It was already the end of class and as usual, I found myself at the entrance waiting for Nathaniel to finish his paper works. I love how he's always dedicated to his school work but sometimes I feel like I'm nothing but a distraction to him - something that just doesn't belong in his life at the moment. I gave a soft sigh and sat on the steps with my books places on top of my knees.

It's my second day in this school and I haven't met anyone that could be countable as a friend. At lunch I sit with Nathaniel and that is if I was lucky enough to have his presence by my side. And than the blonde bimbo of Nathaniel sister, Amber, who is oddly determined to make my life a living hell. I look down at my favorite grey shirt that had a huge spaghetti stain on it. It was the typical "accident" by the mean girls of this school. I guess it was partly my fault for even thinking that I could take her word. Seriously, why would she propose a truce out the blue?

"What was I thinking?" I said to myself as I buried my head between my hands.

"That talking to yourself in front of the school would make you look crazy?" Said a mysterious voice.

I look up to meet his grey eyes. My heart was beginning to beat at a rapid pace, almost as if it was about to rip my chest open and start running for the Olympics. I could feel my cheeks becoming tinted with the embarrassment I was feeling at the moment. _He heard me talking to myself? Sigh, this is what other people would call a face palm moment,_ I thought.

"Err - I was just .." I trailed off trying to rummaged through my brain for a good enough excuse but it was to no avail. This guy with red hair was like a sex god and I have yet to learn his name. Or better yet, to try to calm down my organs.

He smirked at me whilst shaking his head, "see you around, new girl."

I watch his retreating body walk slowly away from me. Why was I feeling this way toward a guy I just met? I don't even know his name. But it was clear to me that I have a strong connection toward the mysterious boy. I look behind me as I heard the doors being open and found Nathaniel looking highly annoyed. I stood up and was ready to asked him what was wrong until my eyes caught a sight of Amber who was looking annoyed as well.

"Amber I said no. It is not going to happened!" He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, than I'm telling mom about your little detention the other day." She retorted.

_Detention? Nathaniel? That couldn't be right._

"That was YOU!" He snap. He began to walk down the few steps and walk away from his sister who was still going on about the lies she was willing to tell their parents. I shook my head at Amber and proceeded to run after Nathaniel and slowed down my pace as I catch up to him. _I wonder what was all of that about?_ I thought quietly to myself as I watch Nathaniel from the corner of my eyes.

We walk together in a very intense silence which was making me feel very uncomfortable. We cut through a park that was close to my aunt house and took a seat on the bench that was near a huge tree and it gave off the much-needed shade from the sun and its killing heat. Usually mother nature would be on her period and start chaos by making it rain or blowing wind like there was no tomorrow but at last today wasn't that day.

I turn to Nathaniel who was staring off into the distance in deep thought.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of his. He immediately took his hand away from my grasp and move slightly away from me causing me to look at him in pure shock. "Nathaniel?"

I watch as he stood up and walk away from me not bothering to say a word to me or glance my way. I could feel a small pain forming in my heart at the incident that just occur. I glance down at the hand that held his a few moments a go and glance back up at the direction he had disappeared to.

"Did I say something to upset him even more?" I softly said to myself.

I could feel my eyes become watery and sure enough my vision became slightly blurry as tears came down. I didn't move from the spot on the bench - I couldn't move because my mind kept on replaying the events over and over. I knew deep inside my heart that I didn't say any wrong, yet I couldn't help the sadness that crept its way inside or the tears that kept on falling. I buried my head in the palms of my hands and cried softly to myself. This wasn't at all how I image today to turn out. I wanted to spend some time with him, since it seems that we couldn't do that while we were in school.

"I knew he would crack soon." I look up to find the red hair boy looking at me with an unreadable expression. He extended his hand and offer me a napkin. I glared at him whilst standing up from my seat and walking away. He wasn't the person that I wanted to see at the moment.

"You're very ugly when you cry, you know." He said as he ran to catch up to me.

"I don't care." I sniff.

"I figured you would say that. Most ugly girls do." He said.

I stopped walking and glared at him. "What do you want?" I snap.

"Hm? Oh, nothing really I just thought you might need some company since the idiot of our student body president left you .." He trailed off and look at my face. "He got bored with you huh?"

_What?_

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

_Why would he get bored with me?_

"Well just look at you." He smirked and proceeded to walk away from me.

_Was he being serious now?_ I thought. I ran up to him and grab his jacket causing him to stop and glare at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" He said sounding annoyed.

"Don't play dumb with me, red hair boy!" I snap.

"Red hair boy?" He said busting out into a fist full of laughter, "That's a new one."

I felt my cheeks turning a light shade of red and I look down at my shoes. "Well yeah. I don't know your name."

"Castiel." He smiled.

"Huh?" I gave him a confused look.

He rolled his eyes at me and walk away leaving me in a state of pure confusion. "That's my name sweetheart." He said over his shoulder.

I smiled to myself as he said that but soon enough the smile vanished from my face. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about a stranger - I couldn't feel this way! No, I have Nathaniel by my side even though it doesn't seem so. I glance at my surroundings for a few minutes, the park seem like a peaceful place at the moment. There were a few kids in sight by the swings making less noise playing hide and seek but that was all.

I slowly walk the rest of the way to my aunt house, my thoughts being occupied by _Castiel._


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Boy is the things you say that drives me wild .. ~**_

_**-\\-**_

_ It hurts._

_Why would he do this to me?_

_He said he was different, that he wasn't like the rest of the guys. _

_But why would he do it?_

_I watch from the window as he took her in his arms, as he planted a hot steamy kiss and held her gently. __Like he didn't want her to leave. __He gently stroke her long brown hair and whisper into her ear which caused her to slightly slap him whilst giggling. __Tears were slowly streaming down my face as I watch them. He seem happier with her, to cheat on me with her!_

_I watch as they sat on the couch - she was straddling him and kissing him on the neck but before things could go any further, our eyes met. His hazel eyes showed no emotions, he wasn't sorry to have me witness his cheating ways. He wasn't sorry to have led me on for 2 years straight. Making me believe that he was different, that he couldn't hurt a fly._

_I backed away from the window, my hand over my mouth as more and more painful tears kept coming down. My heart was already broken, and it sure as hell wouldn't handle anymore. He open the window and looked at me, his face hard to read. As he open his mouth to speak, that's when rain decided to come pouring down._

_I looked up at the dark sky and for a moment felt a bit relieved. It was as if I wasn't the only ones living through this pain because the Heavens felt it too. I look back at him with, what I'm sure was a sorrow look._

_"Why?" I whispered._

_I slowly backed away till I was sure he couldn't see me anymore. I walk a bit, looking back now and then. He was still by the open window, his head sticking out to try to see me. _

_"Cassie!"_

_I heard him called out to me but I didn't stop to answer. I didn't want to hear his excuse for cheating so I ran. I ran in the rain almost slipping every now and then from my boots. I ran a few blocks away from where he was and stopped in the middle of the streets as I saw headlights coming my way. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to come. I waited for the mysterious stranger to run me over with his car, but it never came._

_I bend down, holding myself tighter as I rocked back and forth. My red hair was sticking to my face and I could feel my mascara running. I look up as I saw him take off his helmet and run toward me, he bend down and held me tightly in his arms as I hugged him and cried in his chest._

_"What were you thinking? I could have ran you over." He said. He was trying to sound angry but it failed him. "You're such an idiot!"_

_I said nothing and slightly shook my head. He let go of me and proceeded to take of his jacket, he wrap it around my shaking body and then helped me get up. I look at him through my eyelashes and smiled as he extended his hand to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes at his gesture, but deep down inside me I knew that I couldn't love him the way he wanted, because I'm still in love with Nathaniel._

_I held his hand and open my eyes to look into his grey orbs, "I-I can't." I said as I look away from him._

_"I love you, Cassie." He whispered. _

_He bought our faces closer to each other and I closed my eyes again, but this time out of reflexes. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and I knew that I wanted him to kiss me, because just as much as I love Nathaniel, I also wanted to forget about him. He leaned a little further toward me and before our lips could touch -_

I woke up gasping for air and semi drenched in sweat. I turn over in bed and turn off my alarm clock whilst getting out of bed. What was happening to me? This wasn't my usual dream - Okay so yeah, I don't normally dream about ponies and butterflies but this wasn't a dream I wanted to dream!

"Why _him _of all people?" I said as I walk to the bathroom. I strip down of my pajamas and hop in the shower. I let the cold water drench me wet before I grab the bottle of soap and rubbed it all over my naked body. I closed my eyes and for a moment, I felt as if I wasn't alone. I felt as if _he_ was here with me. As if he was leaving me wet kisses as his hands travel all over my body.

I let out a soft moan has my own hands traveled down my sex and very gently started to stroke my clitoris and through my head back at the sensation. I proceeded to add one finger in me whilst my other hand took over my clitoris. I could feel my body slightly shake and I add two more fingers, moaning softly as I did. My eyes flew open as I heard a loud sound coming from my bedroom. I could feel my cheeks turning red at the possibility of being caught masturbating. I immediately wash off the remaining of the soap and turn off the water. Wrapping a towel around my body I left the bathroom only to find my aunt unpacking the rest of my stuff.

"Oh Cassie, why haven't you finished unpacking?" She said looking at me with my folded clothes on her hands.

"I-I haven't found the time." I said looking away from her.

_If she was in here while I was masturbating, could she have heard my moans? _I thought as I walked pass her with my head down.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit stiff." She said sounding a bit concern.

I simply nodded and proceeded to get dressed. I wore my favorite ripped jeans with a long sleeves purple shirt and my black studded boots. I comb my long black hair and tied it into a pony tail whilst putting on a light coat of mascara and eyeliner. It was a Saturday morning and the sun was out and about flashing it warm rays at everything outside. I left my room and headed downstairs into the kitchen where I was warmly welcome by my aunt dog, Maxy. She was a beautiful light brown American Bulldog. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her - well in my opinion; they were hazel.

I bend down and pet Maxy on her head, "hey girl, wanna go for a walk?"

She started wagging her tail whilst barking and ran toward the front of the house. I shook my head at the happy dog with a smile on my face, Maxy loved going out for walks. I put on my jacket then proceeded to tied the lead around her collar, before I left the house I called out to my aunt to tell her I was going to walk Maxy. She gave me that "Okay" and I locked the door behind me.

We walk to the park and I let her lose so that she could run around and chase a few squirrels around. I sat by the bench looking at her now and then chasing after a squirrel or barking at a tree. I adverted my eyes to a girl who was inches away from me. She was wearing a beautiful grey like sweater dress with purple lining, grey stocking that reach her half her thighs and grey finger-less gloves. Her hair was short with braids and it was a beautiful unique color, purple - which math very well with her outfit.

I stared at her as she was holding a large portfolio and began to dig in her bag and took out a pencil. She look into the distance as if trying to find an idea and back down at the clean sheet of paper and began to draw. I smiled to myself as she seem totally lost in what she was working and it somehow made me think back to Nathaniel.

I look far in to the distance as I remember the days when we first met. It was when I was still in my home town, Sacramento California before moving to Los Angeles with my aunt. I was the geek in my hold high school, and spent most of my time at the library. I had friends, they were also geeks as well but some days I just felt the need to be alone and surrounded by the love of books. I guess that is why I became the librarian assistant.

But that day, in particular, was the hottest day in our school which meant that almost half the school wore little to almost nothing of clothing. I was classified in that group, I wore a mini skirt and a nice dress shirt and I was once again in the library organizing some books when I heard the door being opened. I was left in charge of the place while the librarian went out to do a quick errand and that is when I met him.

He was wearing a short sleeve dress shirt with a blue tie and some khaki pants with dress shoes. He held a few books and a list and walked to the front desk. I hurriedly ran to the front desk and help him out. The books that he was carrying needed to be returned and the list was just books that he wanted to check out. One book was on the list that wasn't in the library because I had already checked out that book.

It was a bit cliché actually, because that book was one of Walter Mosley works, _Devil in a Blue Dress_. It was one of my all time favorite crime novels and I was a bit amazed about why a guy his age wanted to read something like that. It wasn't a typical thing to have a high schooler read novels dated back to the 1990's unless if it was for a homework assignment. I guess that is how we got to talk, because we had the same interest in crime novels.

The sound of Maxy barking brought me back into reality and I look every where for her. I got out of my seat and saw Maxy barking at the girl with cute purple hair whilst wagging her tail. I ran up to them as I saw the girl looking at Maxy with fear in her eyes. I grab the lead from my back pocket and clipped it to Maxy collar.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I look at the girl. "She is not normally like this."

"I-it okay. I-it was partly my fault for calling the cute little squirrel." She whispered.

I took a glance at the portfolio that was now on her lap and was amaze at what I saw. In a short time she had manage to draw Maxy chasing after a few squirrels. She must have caught me looking at her work because the next thing she said caught me slightly off guard.

"You could have it .. if you want." She said looking down at her work.

"Huh? Oh, I - uh - no it okay." I said looking down at Maxy then back at her. "You're really amazing."

"I saw her blush a little and found it cute, "Thanks. I'm Violet."

"Cassie. Do you live close by?" I took a seat next to her. Maxy was walking around in circles till she laid down next to me with a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

"Yes. It also not that far from my school." She said looking down at Maxy.

"What school do you go to?" I ask.

"Sweet Amoris High." She whisper.

I smiled at her and told her I went to the same school. She stared at me as her grey eyes show a glint of shine and proceeded on asking me if I was the new girl everyone kept talking about. Puzzled I asked her what she meant, turns out I'm the new girl who got spaghetti all over her shirt for messing with Amber, hence why I now have the name, _Death Girl_.

We talked for a few more minutes until the sun was begging to set and exchanged numbers. I walked the rest of the way home with a smile on my face. I had officially made a new friend and the best part was that she also belong to the same school as me. I was starting to like this place more and more; I was even contemplating on calling my parents to thank them for the opportunity to let me live with my aunt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ You kissed my forehead and whispered sweetly into my ear .. ~**_

_**-\\-**_

"Give me your hand! Wait? What are you doing?" He said smiling at me.

"Taking a picture of you. It seem so rare that you're smiling for me." I said holding out my phone.

"Wh-what?" It was cute to see him embarrassed and it also felt good that I was the one that caused it.

"Do you love me?" I said finally holding his hand.

He stop walking and held both of my hands in his, tightly and look into my eyes as if trying to decipher a hard to read concept.

"Of course I love you." He said as he caress my cheek. I smiled as I closed my eyes and slightly leaned into his hand.

I could feel him lean close to me and soon enough, his soft lips crash into mine. I could feel my heart beating fast, my stomach was filled with countless amount of butterflies as our lips moved in sync. Our tongues played sweetly around with each other as he pulled me closer to him.

He pulled away from me, gasping slightly for breath and touch my forehead with his as he whisper, "I love you."

I smiled at him and whisper the sweet words back. We pulled apart from each other and continue our walk to school holding hands whilst making small talk.

We arrived at school 20 minutes early and parted way with a kiss. I slowly walk to my locker smiling to myself when I accidentally bumped into a girl with short brown hair.

"A-ah, I'm sorry." I said as I look at her.

She glared at me, "watch where you're going." She said as she walk past me. I watch her retreating body in pure shock.

_Rude much?!_

I composed myself and continue to walk to my locker. I proceeded to put in my code and take out my textbook for my first period class.

As I closed my door, I saw Violet near her locker looking down at a her hands. I walk toward and gently tap her shoulder.

Startle she look behind her and smile once she saw me.

"Hello." She said.

I smile at her, "what are you doing?"

"I was checking my list to see if I have enough art supplies." She said turning around to take out her stuff from her locker. She close the door once she had everything she needed and we both started walking to our class.

I was happy to know that I had 3 classes with Violet. She was my very first friend that I've made since coming to this school. She was a very quiet and timid girl, but I could also sense that she had a good heart.

We reach our class room and parted way to sit on our seats. Violet sat all the way in the front whilst I sat all the way in the back. As I pulled out my English textbook from my bag, I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly. I turn around to find a weird-looking guy sitting next to me.

I was immediately hypnotized by his eyes; they were of two different color. He gave me a perplexed look before he open his mouth to speak.

"Did we have homework for this class?" He said.

"Yes. It was to read chapters 23 and answer the questions on page 27." I said.

"Shoot! I forgot." He said as he quickly took out his textbook and his started scanning through chapter 23.

I look at him in amazement. He was a weird guy but there was something about that was mysterious, just like Castiel. The boy next to me wore very old-fashioned clothes; it wasn't from this era. It was Victorian clothing. His hair styled messily yet it looked cool on him. I watch as he focused himself on trying to do last night homework before our teacher get here.

I adverted my eyes and look out the window admiring the beautiful clear blue sky. From a far distance, I could see Castiel talking to a girl. She seems the type of girl he would go for and I couldn't help the bit of anger the was building up in side of me. The girl was a bit shorter than him, her hair was short and brown and her clothes consisted of a brown leather jacket with ripped up jeans and a small white shirt that showed her belly button. I took a closer look and notice it was the same girl that I accidentally bump into in the hallway.

I watch as she wrapped her arms around Castiel neck and started kissing him on the cheek. I adverted my gaze when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Said the guy with the Victorian clothes.

I look down to find that I had, unknowingly, ripped up the pages to my notebook. With out saying a word to him I simply got my stuff and ran out the classroom into the girls bathroom. I drop my stuff on the floor and stare at myself in the mirror. _What is going on with me? Why did I get angry all of a sudden? _I thought as I turn on the faucet and splash cold water on my face.

Castiel was nothing to me, yet seeing him with another wrapped around him made feel so angry. I shook my head whilst turning off the running water. I can't feel this way about him. It was forbidden! I turn around as the door open only to show a few girls that were laughing and making side comments. I quickly grab my stuff from the floor and left the bathroom and walk down the narrow halls that was now deserted.

I walk to the courtyard and took a seat on one of the benches and place my head down on the table. I felt as if I was having a battle with my inner demons and they were winning. I had to find away to get rid of these unwanted feelings. I can't do this to Nathaniel! He doesn't deserve it, but still, having these feelings for him feels good. It like an unforgettable rush that passes throughout my body when I'm near him or even looking at him. Castiel has something that I'm drawn to and I need to figure out that it is.

"If I don't then these feelings will drive me crazy!"

"Too late for that princess."

Startled, I look up to meet a pair of grey eyes. I could feel my cheeks getting red and my heart beat picking up its pace. _Why does it seem like he always shows up when I'm talking to no one in particular?_ I move over a bit as he took a seat next to me. I could feel his piercing gaze on me which made me feel good but also uncomfortable. I look down at my hands that I was so nervously playing with until I heard him snicker beside me.

"Do I make you nervous?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"N-no." I said shaking my head.

"Oh? What about if I do this .." He move closer to me to the point where I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Does it make you nervous?" He whispered.

As I turn around to glared at him our lips connected. I push myself away from him, grab my stuff and ran back inside the school just in time for the second bell to ring. I didn't bother turning around to look at him because something told me that if I did, I would see him smirking at me. As I reached my next class, I rapidly walk to my seat and proceeded to take out my notebook and copy what was on the board.

But it didn't matter how hard I tried to concentrate because the only thing that my mind would focus on was his soft lips on mine.


End file.
